Conventional firefighting equipment includes a fire engine, which is a vehicle equipped with a water tank and nozzles to which a fire hose can be connected. In a firefighting operation, pressurized water is ejected through the fire hose onto a fire to quench the fire. However, the fire engine is typically not designed to travel into the midst of a fire to facilitate spraying of the fire from multiple directions and can only be used to spray the fire from the edge of the fire.